


Two dorks in love

by Tamalin



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamalin/pseuds/Tamalin
Summary: Something I wrote for my fic, but will happen late in the story.Why am I doing this? It's my birthday and I wanted a short fic with a simple story...
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Two dorks in love

Somehow, he's always waiting for Ryuji, not only figuratively -Though, he can help it but feel eager for their next meeting-. No, Ryuji manage himself to be late most of the time; and despite his excuses seem a little bit stilted, they always turn out to be true. Though, he’s fine with it because he gets to hear all those silly stories just starting their dinner. He won't complain.

He takes another sip of water, overhearing the people around him, dismissing every soul trying to start a conversation. 

And there he is, Ryuji, late as usual. Making his way through the door, he's panting while he walks towards the table with his classic smiley face. Goro can feel a little grin on his own just by seeing the top of his head. Ryuji rolls his eyes in awareness as he takes a seat beside him.

“I'm making my assumptions, but I’m surely intrigued by your pretext today” He admits, doing his best to be straight-faced and failing.

“Maaan! You don't expect any coherence behind my actions, do ya?” he scoffs looking straight into his eyes. "Hi, by the way"

"oh, my bad. But you're the one who hates manners" 

"fair enough… anyway, I wish I had something worthy of hearing for ya, but nah, I just fell asleep… Which is completely irrelevant against the fact that I have white hair” 

“Is that so? I didn’t notice” 

“ha, ha. I don’t appreciate the sarcasm, thank you so much. Anyway, my hair was like this when I looked at the mirror like an hour ago … I don’t even know what happened”

“But what’s new?” He was quick to react, unlike Ryuji who took his time to process the implications after his comment.

“Hey!” 

Goro is laughing, not only by Ryuji’s embarrassed expression or eloquence, not only for the blue-ish gray hair he has; he is content just for being there with him. They order their food and keep talking about nothing in particular while Loki is humming a familiar song beneath the surface of his thoughts. Robin is immersed in a pleasant silence.

“Oh, man! Almost forgot” says Ryuji as he pushes up his phone in front of him. "Guess what did youtube recommended to me today”

“ … I’m afraid to know, actually”

“Aliens footage”

“Oh, fake alien footage?”

“Now you’re being presumptuous. Lemme finish! Yes, I know they’re fake, but did you realize how all of those videos are recorded with the crappiest resolution?”

“Uh-hm”

“Aaaand I’ve found some cheap cameras in amazon” Loki was no longer singing, as long as he fells Robin’s confusion growing stronger . “And a UFO-like balloon”

_「 Oh. 」_

_「I know where he’s going ⋯ and I don't know how I feel about it」_

“Soo Goro” he croons with a sardonic smile in his face “Do you wanna film a fake alien footage with me?”

"Oh my- There's no chance you're tricking anyone, people will notice, Ryuji"

“Ohhhh is doubt what I’m hearing?”

**「 Well, we have nothing to lose. 」**

_「 I'm certainly intrigued. 」_

“Yes… But I guess you want to prove me wrong” Judging by Ryuji’s radiant expression, that should’ve been the right thing to say. And he’s proud of himself for putting that smile on his face, despite how easy is Ryuji to please. “I guess… I’m in!”

Ryuji smiles again, even bigger than before, and for a moment, he forgets to worry. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will have a get the second part, tho, I dunno if i should write it as a part 2 here, or just write the fic and include it there.


End file.
